memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cleanse/Archive 2
For old discussions, please see my Archive. Holo-Cam Thanks for putting in the Tribunal reference into the holo-imager article, as well as the forwarding for holo-cam. --BloodMalice 01:37, 6 August 2008 (UTC) AotW Thanks for nominating Quark's for Article of the Week! The article is one of my babies, and I'm so happy it's become a FA and now nommed for AotW. Thanks! :o) -- Taduolus 18:43, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your reply on my talk page. I've updated the AotW template so that Quark's will appear next week as you proposed (currently it was still showing the Xindi aquatics), and added a third paragraph (as it seems 3 paragraphs is the norm for AotWs on the front page). I didn't pick the 3rd paragraph in sequence from the article, but chose my favourite paragraph from the History section as I really like that one and want to show it off ;o) -- Taduolus 09:08, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Looks good. :-)– Cleanse 09:10, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Wow... I completely screwed that one up... :) thanks! – Morder 00:07, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :That's okay - I had to doublecheck that one to make sure I wasn't the one screwing up. :-) :For the record, episode articles can be written in either past or present tense - per Memory Alpha:Point of view#Episode articles. However, you're right that by convention they are nearly always written in present tense.– Cleanse 00:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to thank you for your tip. I knew my page really wasn't appropriate for those categories. :) --31dot 23:50, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Quote situation In our recent difficulty with the quote stuff, I am growing more and more suspicious that we might be dealing with the same person using two accounts to create an appearance of broader support. I can prove nothing and have no administrator tools so it would be improper to make any formal accusations. Perhaps others can look into it, but the evidence is beginning to mount up with similar writing styles, support for exactly the same quote, both accounts being relativly new, similar offensive at exactly the same people and comments, and apparently writing the same lenghty multi-paragraph answers to simple questions. Hmmmm. What do you think? -FC 15:17, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Operation Fort Knox Nomination Hi, I noticed you reverted the article above so that the nomination process is on the article's (above) talk page again? I did this originally but Alan took it off and left a message on my talk page saying failed nominations go in the archive and only successful nominations go on the talk page. Can you clarify, 'cos it seems I'm being told two different things? The way I thought you did it was to just place the nomination on the talk page regardless of the outcome. I didn't know about the archive, though. I will remember that for future reference. Thanks. -- TrekFan Talk 14:56, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Successful nominations go onto the talk page. Historically, failed ones did too, but at a certain point, we simply began putting them into the archive page, in order to keep track of all failures in one place. -- Sulfur 18:12, 26 August 2008 (UTC) So failed ones do not go on the talk page? In that case, was Cleanse wrong to re-add the nomination to the talk page? -- TrekFan Talk 19:38, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Um, I didn't touch the talk page. Look at the history. I only removed the FA tag from the article: http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Operation_Fort_Knox&diff=878190&oldid=876454, because it was still there after the nomination had failed.– Cleanse 23:54, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Talk page discussions Well first of all, thanks a lot for the editing, it was really bothering me that it didn't feel right. The way your organized it was perfect. And as for the removing, I did what I've seen done, but thank you for informing me of the correct way to go about it. I apologize for the novice mistakes, and thanks again for being kind in your approach. P.S. I will probably be stealin... "plagiarizing" your method of organization ;) – Saphsaph 03:40, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Captain Typhuss strikes again Just thought I would bring this to your attention, since you talked to this user already- they changed the year on the Transphasic torpedo page. I would guess that this is the same person who did this as an anon user a little while ago.--31dot 20:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC)